C'est juste un au revoir
by Willelmnia
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Duo et d'Heero... lisez pour savoir la suite ! Toujours aussi nul en résumé .


**Titre : **Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, sérieux, etc.

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à leurs auteurs respectif !

Note : Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis toujours là, j'écris toujours. Beaucoup moins, c'est sûr. A cause de mon travail qui me pompe toute mon énérgies vital... Et quand j'ai un peu de temps, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous. Pour ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris, j'essaie de faire du mieux que je pourrait pour terminer mes chapitres, mais ce n'est pas évident. En plus de cela je n'ai pas le net donc c'est encore plus problématique, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de cyber café dans mon quartier, enfin je n'ai pas tout vu alors peut être qu'il y en a un, il faudra que je vois.

Bonne lecture.

Note pour ma bêta : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de texte à corriger avant, mais je suis rester sans mon ordi pendant une semaine et comme je n'ai pas internet c'est difficile ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous et j'espère que tu vas bien.

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**

- Mais merde il est où mon pull super classe ? Putain !

Duo n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où il avait mis son pull la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté. D'ailleurs quand l'avait-il mit pour la dernière fois ?

Comme c'est un pull assez cher et quand plus c'est un cadeau il ne le met que pour les grandes occasions.

Il se rappel soudain la soirée qu'à donner son pote Quatre, il y a quelques temps.

_Ah oui, la fête, c'est vrai ! Et ensuite ?_

Il était rentré tard et le reste de la nuit avec Heero avait été très... chaude.

Le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour contre la porte de la chambre lui revient en mémoire. Ses joues rougirent fortement.

_Stop, n'y repense pas !_

Non, ne pas repensait à son mec qui vous a fait l'amour comme un dieu contre cette porte, ni au fait que vous l'ayez refait dans la salle de bain...

_Bref, tout ça ne me dit pas où est mon pull !_

Il chassa ses images de sa tête et continua à ranger ses vêtements.

_Heero la peut__-__être ranger avec ses affaires ? __C__e ne serai__t__ pas la première fois qu'il se trompe._

Donc il se dirigea vers l'armoire d'Heero et fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de son pull.

Effectivemeent il le trouva parmi les vêtements d'Heero.

_Ah, j'le savais, il est là ! Heero si tu aimes tant ce pull tu n'avais qu'__à__ te l'acheter. T'avais qu'__à__ en prendre deux en prenant le mien._

Le natté enfila sont bien, il y tenait beaucoup. Surement parce qu'il venait du japonais.

_Sacré Heero va, je ne te comprendrais jamais. Tu reste__s__ une énigme même pour moi._

Ensuite il alla dans la salle de bain afin de récupérer sont nécessaires de douche.

_Alors, un shampoing pour les cheveux doux, un après __s__hampoing, un masque... Putain, je suis pire qu'une gonzesse, c'est pas possible ! Heero lui, n'a pas trop à se casser la tête, un shampoing et hop ! Moi j'ai tout__e__ une gamme._

Ayant tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il continua de ranger ses affaires.

_'Ro va être content quand il va rentr__er__, le bordel aura disparu. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du boulot et je n'ai pas toute la journée __!_

Tout en rangeant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait autant d'affaires. Ca l'obligé a en laisser une partie, ne pouvant pas tout prendre tout seul.

_Bah, je reviendrai chercher plus tard le reste de mon _bordel.

Une fois ses bagages finit, Duo fit le compte pour voir s'il n'oublier rien.

_Voilà, voilà. Je suis fin près, je n'ai plus qu'__à__ partir à présent. Heero va me manquer.. mais bon, c'est la vie, hein._

Duo, bagages en mains sortis de la chambre, traversa le salon et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un obstacle.

_Shit ! __P__ourquoi maintenant ?_

- Duo ?

C'était bien Heero qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il regarda le natté qui était sur le point de partir. Avait-il oublié qu'il devait passer quelques jours chez Quatre ? Ou alors un voyage dû à son travail ?

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là, bon sang ?! Il ne rentre jamais à cet__te__ heure là d'habitude, alors pourquoi aujourd__'__hui il est là plus tôt ? Tant pis ! __Ce n__'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de partir. Let's go !_

N'ayant pas posé de question Duo ne répondit rien. Heero entra chez eux et referma la porte derrière lui. Croyant que Duo allé lui donner une explication.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué. Lui dit l'américain. Mais j'allai partir.

- Hn.

- Toujours très éloquent à ce que je vois !

Heero haussa un sourcil à sa remarque, Duo lui parlait rarement de cette façon. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il l'avait fâché ?

- Tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Je peux au moins savoir où tu vas ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Lui demanda Duo.

_C'est le jour o__ù__ je décide de te quitter que tu me pose__s__ des questions. Dommage._

Le japonais fut perplexe. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude du natté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas...

- De toute façon tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça change, dis moi ?

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Tu me reproches encore des choses ?

- Mais c'est que tu comprends. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux ! Lui lança Duo.

- Tu crois que tu es parfait peut-être ?

- Bah vas y, vide ton sac.

Heero soupira, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Alors ? Demanda Duo avec impatience. Ca vient ?

- Duo...

- Ecoute Heero, ça peut plus durer comme ça. On vit ensemble depuis deux ans, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nos chemins se séparent.

- Hein ? Tu veux vraiment _partir_ ?

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Duo soupira à son tour, apparemment Heero ne voyait pas de problèmes, pourtant il y en avait.

Au début, c'était bien. Mais la routine c'est très vite installée.

_La routine c'est installé__e__ et elle est resté__e__. On __n'__a rien fait pour en sortir. Et maintenant c'est fini._

- On n'est pas un couple, on est des colocataires qui baisent ensemble.

Heero n'en revenait pas. Comment Duo pouvait-il voir les choses de cette façon ?

- Tu...

- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? On était un couple, au début du moins. Après tu a arrêté de faire des efforts parce que tu me considérais comme acquis. Pour moi à présent, on ressemble à des collocs qui couchent ensemble plutôt qu'un couple.

Heero n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Duo avait-il raison ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? j'ai l'impression que tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu ne me touche même plus, sauf lorsqu'on fait l'amour. Pardon, lorsqu'on_ baise__nt_ensemble. C'était quand notre dernière sortit ? En parlant de ça tu as même oublié la St Valentin. Ce jour-là, j'avais réservé une table dans un restaurant et toi, tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu passait la soirée avec une de tes collègues. Et le pire de tout, c'était mon anniversaire, hier. Je viens même à me demander si tu connais mon âge.

Heero ne trouva rien à redire à ce que Duo venait d'énoncé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant délaissé son amant. Comment lui en vouloir dans ce cas, là ?

- Alors, c'est fini ? Lui demanda simplement Heero.

- La question ne se pose même pas. Lui répondit l'américain.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Duo ne reprenne, la parole.

- Je vais y aller.

- Que vas tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais surement allé dans un hôtel, je vais voir.

- Je ne te chasse pas, tu peux rester ici le temps de trouver autre chose.

- Merci Heero. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pendant quelques temps.

- Je comprends.

Duo lui souri. Heero se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Ca lui avait manqué.

Le japonais s'approcha du natté et posa sa main sur son bras, il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et pris les doigts de Duo entre les siens.

- Je t'aime Duo.

- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

_Pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que tu me dis ces mots ? Tu t'y prends lorsqu'il est trop tard Heero. J'aurai aimé entendre ses mots dans d'autres circonstances._

- Peut-être, mais je voulais te le dire.

Heero l'attira contre lui pour le prendre par la taille. Il caressa la joue de Duo puis posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'américain répondit au baiser, qui serait surement le dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Il en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou tout en se serrant un peu plus contre le corps de son ancien amant.

Duo entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue de Heero chercher la sienne. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de cette façon.

Ils se séparèrent. Heero posa son front contre celui du natté qui ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ? Lui demanda t-il.

Duo hésita à répondre, il ne voulait pas qu'Heero se raccroche à ça. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait encore, mais ils n'étaient pas fais l'un pour l'autre, il fallait le reconnaître.

- Réponds moi franchement, s'il te plait. Je ne chercherai pas à te retenir, je me rends compte que j'ai été le pire des imbéciles. Je ne me suis pas assez occupé de toi. C'est ton droit de partir, mais je veux seulement savoir si tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour moi ou pas.

Le fait qu'Heero reconnaisse ses erreurs, le rassurait beaucoup.

_Ca prouve que tu n'es pas aussi irrécupérable que je ne le pensais._

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Murmura t-il. C'est bien parce que je t'aime que je ne tolère plus cette situation.

- Comment fais-tu pour m'aimer après tout ça ? Lui demanda t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, je dois être fou, je crois. Ou Maso.

_Ouais, je dois être sacrément maso pour t'aimer encore, ça c'est s__û__r !_

Le japonais lui souri et il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime tant... mon ange, lui souffla Heero à l'oreille.

- Heero...

C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelé au début de leur relation. Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais il ne lui avait redit ces mots depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

- Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, ok ?

- D'accord.

Heero le sera dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, c'est Duo qui se détacha de lui en premier.

- Je vais y allai.

- Hn.

- Prend soin de toi Heero, adieu.

Heero le regarda prendre ses affaires et partir.

Duo quitta son appartement, ainsi que sa vie.

- _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mon amour__._ Murmura t-il.

**.A suivre.**

**Mon dieu... j'ai réussi à finir un de mes textes. Le miracle ! A la base c'était un one-shot, mais j'ai décidé, en cours de route, d'en faire une fic à chapitres. Mince, encore une. Faut que je finisse le****s**** autres. Mais je manque cruellement de temps... je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**A bientôt, j'espère.**

**Sadly.**

_**(Ndlbêta) Et bien moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penser ? Mais, moi je veux la suite!! Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma chère!! Je comprend que tu n'est pas beaucoup de temps à toi, je suis pareil mais j'attend avec impatience que tu m'envoi le prochain chap! Biz.**_

_**Et surtout n'hésiter pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton!! Ca coûte rien et je suis certaine qu'elle seras ravie!! ;-)**_


End file.
